Wiki Rules
The wiki rules are a wiki rule-list, in which all members on the wiki are expected to follow by. Failure of misconduct can result to blocks. Please read carefully before using the wiki. Please contact a moderator if a rule is broken. For moderators, please see the moderator list section. General * You must be at least 13 years old to use this wiki. This applies with all wikis in general. This is not one of our guidelines and is part of the terms of use (referred to as ToU or ToS (terms of service)) of FANDOM. When you create an account, you automatically agree to this. Any user caught under 13 will be blocked until they turn 13 years old on their 13th birthday, which means it is possibly important to share your birthday here, even if it doesn't sound like it. If the user blocked did not share their birthday they will be blocked for the number of years until they turn 13, no matter if their 13th birthday is in between the block's time. * No kind of harassment is allowed. This includes, but not limited to: homophobia, rude comments, vandalism. Each user caught breaking this is given three warnings each time they are caught before a block for a month, and then if it continues then it is a permanent block. * No vandalism. Treat other users and their pages with respect. Vandalism includes destroying their work by removing content, changing things without permission, etc. However, adding categories and fixing spelling errors is allowed unless if the page owner states otherwise. * Keep content and conversation PG-13. Because Fire Emblem: Three Houses is meant for a 13+ audience by ESRB, all conversations should be kept PG-13 at max. Please see the block list for what is blocked in conversations. * Do not advertise other wikis without permission. Self-explanatory. * Listen to the wiki staff. The wiki staff are part of making the community a better place for users. Therefore, it is their job to do things appropriately, such as giving warnings. If you are given a warning, learn from it. The warning is to keep the wiki at a better state, with them attempting to get rid of your bad behavior. Three warnings leads to a block for a certain amount of period that the mods decide on, though at default it's a month, with future warnings being able to lead up to a permanent ban. Promotions Please refer to the promotion guide. Live Chat * Please be cautious about your topics. Please warn others about mature topics and obey by the wiki rules. The only thing not allowed for sure is anything sexual. * Leave a warning before linking to anything mature. Put a warning to any site that contains mature topics when linking in chat. Content * Do not create new templates. This includes new infobox templates, friend badges, etc. They clutter the wiki, so therefore do not make them. If you have a suggestion for a new template, please contact an administrator. * Do not vandalize. As stated in the general section, vandalism is not allowed. This includes editing the page without permission. However, adding categories or fixing a spelling error is fine unless if the page owner says otherwise. Roleplaying * Roleplaying should be done in the discussions. This is self-explanitory. Even though discussions are not very good for roleplaying, there is a separate notification bar after all to separate it from the normal notifications. * Only characters and houses that are official can be used in roleplays. Roleplaying in fanon houses are fine, but the members of the fanon houses must be from a fanon house that is wiki-official, otherwise it is not allowed. This also means that characters from non-official houses that belong to houses that do not have an official page can not be used. In other words, you can't make up a random new house and make a roleplay revolving around it, using characters from that house. Categories * Do not create new categories unless if you are creating your own content category. New categories that do not already exist are not allowed. Content categories are allowed, however. Please see the next bullet point for more information. * You can only create your own content category if you have five or more pages. Self-explanitory. * Use the spelling Content (Username) in the name of your category. Replace "Username" with your username. * If you are confused, don't be afraid to ask anyone to help. The wiki is meant to help other users with their Fire Emblem: Three Houses OCs (original characters) and other types of fanon work. Don't be afraid to ask anyone how things go. To see a list of current categories on the wiki, click here. Requests and Trades Requests and trades are a system of getting an art from another user that is not a gift. A request is just you asking another user to do something for you, such as art for your OC, while trade is the same thing, except you give something to them in return, such as art for art. * Do not repeatedly ask for requests and trades. Self-explanitory. * Requests do not have to be fulfilled. '''After all, you're doing it for free and getting nothing in return. Fanon Houses * '''We are not accepting any new fanon Houses as pages at the moment. If you have an idea for a fanon House, do not put it on a page. Instead, put it on a , in which they can be entered in to fanon House contests hosted multiple times a year. * Characters that are in fanon Houses, as well as fanon Houses themselves, can not be used in roleplays. However, characters can be on pages. Houses can not be on pages, but they can be on blog posts. Both of them can be used in fanfictions. * Be sure to have permission to create your fanon House character. This does not count if your fanon House belongs to you. If you would like to create a character from someone else's fanon House, official or non-official, ask for permission first. Fanon House Contests Fanon House Contests are hosted multiple times a year. Fanon Houses allow users to make their own fanon Houses and enter it in for a chance for it to become a wiki-official fanon House. For Fanon House Contest information, click here. List of administrators * Pokeballmachine (founder) Block list This is the block list of topics that are not allowed on the wiki. If you do not see a topic here that you wish to talk about, it is fine to have a conversation about it as long as it does not go out of hand. Not allowed * Sexual content that is non-consentual. * SMUT (graphic sexual content) * Graphic gore Allowed with mature warning Please put a mature content warning on your page, preferably at the top or where the section is mature, if your page uses any of the following topics to warn users. * Alcohol * Self-harm & suicide * Incest * Minor mentions of sexual content (ex: teen pregnancy)